Through Her Eyes
by emmagranger11
Summary: I wrote this story for a writing contest at my school and I won! Its based on the Disney's Peter Pan only its in Tinkerbell's perspecitve. I hope you like please R


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Peter Pan sadly, but I own the plot. )

Tinkerbell's Adventure (Peter Pan)

The cold, brisk, morning air blew softly as I fluttered next to Peter. I shivered slightly as a rush of air came towards me, causing me to blow back.

"Oh sorry Tink" Peter apologized, yes that's right I said Peter… as in Peter _Pan _I'm _his_ fairy Tinkerbell. Yep, the one and only, I know you're all jealous! Anyway as I was saying, we were listening to another of _her_ stories… she told marvelous takes of a lady whose father died and she was stuck doing chores for her evil step-mother and step-sisters, oh and there was one with a girl who could only be woken by her true loves kiss. Some were even about pirates! The window had shut and now all we could hear were muffled voices. If you're wondering why the closing of a window would make us not be able to hear was because we are currently on the girl's roof listening in.

"Awww, now we can't hear the rest of Cinderella!" Peter complained. I naturally patted him on the shoulder, sympathetically.

"No, no" we heard a muffled sound of the girl… what was her name? Oh yes Wendy. "I'm burning up, do keep the window open" Wendy said sounding exhausted, and sure enough the window re-opened… Peter grinned and sat sound of the hard roof. "As I was saying" Wendy continued. Blah, blah, blah, _blah_- I mean come _on_! You can only listen to a story for so long and not be bored. But if Peter liked them so much, I _guess_ I could stand them- I know what your thinking, 'She's so picky!' but I'm not!... very.

I floated down, landing on a shingle, mimicking her talking with my hand, and then a loud booming noise filled the air in a split second! I clamped my hands on my ears in an effort to shield the horrid noise from my ears. But I still hear the monstrous sound!

"Nana! Quiet down" I heard the kinds say, petting an enormous, furry creature. "Their dog spotted us!" Peter hissed to me. I nodded acting important, even though I had no clue what a dog was! Then the door opened and in walked a grown-up, Peter and I hid and was really quiet, breathing softly. "Time for bed children" a tall, lean woman said nodding her head hastily. She was wearing a long silk pink night dress and had her hair down, curly shoulder-length hair was clinging to her shoulders.

The kids groaned "Do we have to?" the smallest said pleadingly putting on his innocent face. "Yes, now get in bed before your father gets here" She said with a warm kindness I hadn't seen in most mothers… if she even was their mother. "Ok" they all said in unison and each climbed into their beds. After the lights turned off I looked at Peter, wondering what to do next, was it time to leave? Then it happened, the children had all fallen asleep when Peter crept toward the open window and inside! With one pounce their 'Dog' as Peter had called it snatched onto his shadow, and pulled it off!

I gasped and flew inside to try to retrieve his shadow. But I see Peter floating above the girl! What is he doing! I hurry and fly over but not in time, she's woken up and seen him, he raced out of the room, with me following close behind, oh he's in trouble this time!

The Next Night…

"Come on Tink, we've got to try to get my shadow back!" Peter said hurriedly and I nodded, paused for a moment, he'd better not try anything while we're there! I look around carefully and…… we have lift off! Some people wonder why I always have my hair up, well with Peter, you have to have it up or it blows all over your face while you're flying and you might get left behind, The wind was fighting against us but we were winning… well mostly I was having a harder time but we finally got to London. Landing with a small thud we heard the children getting ready for bed.

"I guess no story tonight" Peter said and I shrugged. As if to said 'Ok'

Then I spotted his shadow, I started pointing and jumping up and down, hopping like a rabbit. "Not now, I'm trying to find my shadow!" Peter said impatiently. I huffed and crossed my arms, sitting down, 'Well if he wasn't going to help me, I'd do it myself' I thought angrily and marched inside.

When I reached the room I saw it, I dashed for it but it ended up tricking me into getting caught in a sewing drawer! It was full of pins and numerous colors of string! Fabrics of all kinds and it was pretty big considering the size I am… I peeked through a keyhole I found and saw that Wendy girl sewing his shadow on! My mouth fell open in shock and anger,

"I would like to give you-…" Wendy hesitated "a kiss." How **DARE **she! Why does she think she is? Peter would never want to kiss _her _of all people! But when I saw her lean in, I lost it. I used every ounce of my strength to push open the drawer and flew faster then I had ever before, snatched the biggest thing I could find, which was her bushy hair of course. I yanked her back right before their lips were about to touch.

"AHHH!" she shrieked in pain and I smiled with satisfaction. Then in a blink of an eye I was in Peter's palm, and he threw me onto her bed so hard I got the wind knocked out of me, All the while, I was wondering how in the world those brothers of hers could sleep through all this racket! I stood up proudly and started mimicking things. Saying "If you ever try to kiss my Peter- I mean Peter again, I'll kill you!" I almost blushed, I said my Peter! I hope he didn't hear. But the message got through to the girl, she looked frightened. 'Serves her right' I thought smugly 'After what she tried to do' I shook my head and nearly falling off the bed when Peter asked Wendy to come back to NeverLand with us! I flew over to protest, but Peter ignored me and used my dust for a despicable reason! To make the brats fly…

We ended up having to bring her two brothers (that apparently can sleep through anything) back with us. Ugh why me!

On the way back, my jealousy got the better of me, and I flew down to the lost boys to trick them into shooting Wendy! When I got there, they all greeted me kindly, I went over to the biggest of them and told him that Peter had orders to shoot a 'Wendy bird." Ha-ha they are so gullible! I couldn't believe they fell for it! Anyways I'll continue from there…

There she was, sprawled on the ground, eyes shut, I was about to do my victory dance, when Peter just had to show up, looking all said, making me feel… what was that word? Oh yeah, guilty… I panicked, looking for some kind of escape. But none came, I ducked and hid behind a tree as I hear Peter call out my name "Tinkerbell" he said sounding almost singing-like. My eyes grew wide, no way was I going to let him catch me- I breathed a sigh of relief "Gotcha" Peter say when he found me moments later. "You are banished for trying to murder Wendy" He said harshly, no trace of his normal playfulness in his eyes. I was so upset I didn't notice he said _tried_

I gasped 'what! Me… Banished?' I blinked away tears, and I accelerated out of the woods, not realizing where I was even going, and not caring. I wasn't going to turn out like my cousin Alicia! She was banished and now lives a horrible life of selling her own fairy dust to make others fly! What a dreadful life! Back to me, I- wait what? I am not jealous of Wendy… Peter doesn't even like her! Or does he? But good thing I don't like him… what I don't! Or do I?...

A week later…

I had walked around dead-like for the past week, what was a fairy to do? I mean seriously hanging out with Peter was the highlight of my very boring day. Sighing, I sat down on a log… Well you might call it a stick, but to me it's a log but you probably don't even care. I sniffle, my wings lowering… no one cares, I'm so alone- and then a rustle came in the bushes. I don't even bother to look up "Hello Tinkerbell" a voice says nastily my head rose to see who said it but before I got the chance, the whole world went black…

Later…

I have not been in contact with any of the lost boys or Peter or anyone for that matter in a long time now so no one noticed my disappearance. I'm scared there's no other word for it… well besides terrified, frightened- oh sorry I'm side-tracking again. But I've been fairy-napped, simple as that I'm being held captive in a glass container! Which I think is really stupid because someone could easily break it, but I'm glad for their stupidity.

"With this I shall kill Peter Pan!" I heard Hook crackle evilly as he held up a small jar of green poison! Oh no, he is going to kill Peter!

With a new inspiration, I pushed against the glass, but no luck it didn't break. I looked around… and saw a freaky parrot thingy it looked pretty stupid so I started making faces at it! It's so stupid I mean really how could it be tricked so easily it got angry at me, (no duh) and pecked on the glass, therefore breaking it, Freedom! I whipped around looking for something, I grinned Hook wasn't the only evil one here, he had gone to far this time.

It was almost boring escaping! They have no security in this dump the only one watching me was this dude that was asleep half the time, but I drew on his face as my way of a thank you. Sneaking into Hook's stores I switched the bottle with something I don't think he'd like very much. "Claw!" I heard hook snarl I quickly hid and watched the show before my eyes. "Wha wha? Oh captain!" Claw said snapping awake.

"Where- wait why do you have a mustache drawn on your face?" he asked curiously "Are you playing fairy princess with yourself again? This time I call being Snow White because you got to last time!" Hook demanded crossing his arms like a child. "Fine fine" Claw mumbled defeated and I wonder what Hook and the others really do while they weren't chasing Peter, I popped the thought out of my mind PETER! Oh gosh! I floated out the door quietly and Hook closely followed and I found all the children tied up on the boat. Peter was there too! So I decided not to interfere Peter was mad enough at me, so I did what I've done most of this week… hid.

I spotted his taking off what looked like fairy wings, I shuttered and watched the upcoming battle. Peter was currently helping untie the kids and giving them weapons. "Pan" Hook spat glaring at him with pure hatred. "Hook" Peter said mocking him with a lopsided grin. Peter drew out his sword and jerked it to the left, Hook blocking it with his, the battle raging on but Peter had an advantage… he could fly. But one of the blabber-mouth brats said it was fairy dust to fly so they used me… again! I should at least get paid for it geeze. So the battle went on and on and I missed part of it because I had to go to the bathroom, but I heard later that they flew and fought so more and I'm at the scary part. Hook's dagger was inches from Peter's face when Wendy struggled and hook turned his back, allowing Peter to call the croc. yes the one everyone but Hook loves.

It ate him whole and he didn't even get a chance, but we still tell his story to this day about how stupid he was to let Peter drink the green 'Poison' which was really something to let you call crocodiles. And that is how the story of Hook and the croc. came to be but as for me, me and Peter settled our differences and forgave each other and we all lived happily ever after… well at least for a while that is…

I hope you liked it! Please review and you'll get a cookie! holds out a tray of cookies lol and I might have made some grammar mistakes exec… but I'm only 11, I know a bit young.


End file.
